I Cry Tears Of Blood
by Lost Queen of Egypt
Summary: Finished. Who is it that is killing off people and framing Marik? It isn't random it's certain people. What is this connecion? Marik didn't know ... why anyone would want to hurt him so ... WARNING! Cussing and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1: And Now I Wonder

I Cry Tears Of Blood

Chapter 1: And Now I Wonder

I often wondered about Ryou. How he could cope with losing his father so easily, never having known his mother, having a psycho living with him ... I guess it's just natural for him to say, "Oh well, let's move on."

I could never do that. If my father died in a cave-in accident in a tomb, I'd freak out and/or mope around for days on end. Not Ryou. Sure, he wasn't exactly happy about the whole thing, but he took it better than I'd expected. Much better.

I'd always pitied the poor guy, and seeing as he needed a friend, I moved into his life. We'd never been close, but I soon changed that. See, I was the new kid in school, and I (having never been in a public school before) had alot to learn.

So this is where my story starts. On my first day of school. Standing helplessly at my locker. Looking patheticaly clueless. And I, Marik Ishtar, despise looking pathetic.

* * *

Ryou walks up to a boy, a few inches shorter than him, standing in front of a locker, looking lost.

"You need help with that, Marik?"

The darker boy nods and Ryou smiles.

"All you have to do is use your combination. I won't ask you what it is ... just turn this knob to the left, then right, then left again. Then pull this thing up."

Marik frowned, "Sounds so simple ... your description is very detailed."

Ryou grins, "Oh come on. What else is there to know about a locker?"

The shorter boy succeeded in opening the locker, "HEY! Thanks."

"No problem. So ... what's your first class?"

Marik groaned, "Some thingy named Math ..."

"Me too! Then I have Science ... "

"Hey! So do I!" Marik grinned. "I think we have the same schedules."

Ryou looked pleased, "So we do ..."

* * *

And that's how I ended up eating lunch with him. And discussing homework. And making plans to go to each others houses for tutoring me because I couldn't make heads of tails from this ... school.

* * *

Ryou unlocked his apartment's door and tunrned to Marik, "I warn you ... my yami doesn't like strangers."

Marik grinned, "Does he bite?"

Ryou turned to him and said in a mock-grave tone, "Occasionally."

Marik walked inside the overly-neat apartment. The carpet was spotless, the walls white, not a spec of dust to be found anywhere. Marik was a bit frightened of this excessive cleanliness at first but soon made up his mind that he too would excercise this method of life.

The two boys walked over to Ryou's room which was also spotlessly neat. Marik looked over the British boy's belongings and turned to see Ryou looking at him with an anxious sort of expression.

"I like it here. Very ... clean. And white. I like that."

Ryou grinned, "Great."

He walked over to his desk and took out the necessary supplies. Marik sat next to him as Ryou started explaining what sounded to him like mumbo-jumbo. And after three hours straight, Marik still did not understand the concept of simple Algebra, or Geometry, or square roots for that matter. After hearing Ryou go through the process for the millionth time, Marik threw his 'notes' in the air.

"When am I going to need this, Ryou! Answer me! What do I care that the Americans won the Revolutionary War! Why should I give a shit that Kings Play Chess On Fine Green Salads!"

Ryou looked at him with patient eyes ready to explain EVERYTHING all over again when they heard another British voice.

This one though, was darker and deeper than Ryou's, "That's the spirit! Power to the people! We're created equal!"

Marik grinned at the wild-haired boy leaning on the doorframe, "A government of the people! By the people! For the people!"

The taller boy grinned also and joined the game, "I have a dream!"

"Pythagorean Theorem!"

"Liberty and Justice for all!"

"Can you hear me now!"

"Honor, Family, Tradition, and Donuts!"

"Viva Mexico!"

"We will rock you!"

"Domo Arigatou!"

"Pi times circumference!"

"Salam!"

"John Han-Cock!"

As the two crazy boys disolved into a fit of giggles Ryou frowned, "ENOUGH!"

Marik sighed and looked at him, "Chill out, I'm sick of all this 'learning'. I think I'll take a rest."

Ryou looked a bit sad, "But you've only one one problem."

"That's okay! I've only got 49 left! Anyway, the only reason i got to school is because Isis makes me ... she's the only one who can make me do anything ... Oh my Isis ..."

The messy-haired boy cheered, "You like Linkin' Park?"

Marik grinned, "They're awsome!"

They left Ryou for Bakura's room.

Bakura threw himself on his bed and reached under his bed for his CDs. "I LOVE Crawling!"

Marik shrugged, "I like Points of Authority."

Bakura nodded, "Me too. What other bands you like?"

"Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Three Doors Down, Limp Bizkit, Metallica ... lots more. I just can't think right now."

Bakura grinned, "What about the Backstreet Boys?"

"EW! Hell no."

"Britney Spears is hot."

"NO WAY! Nasty taste Bakura ... yuck!"

"Come on ... her songs are fun ..."

Ryou scratched his head as he struggled with a math problem. Soon he heard Bakura's stereo full blast with Britney Spears' song Toxic.

He walked over, annoyed and opened the door, "Can you guys keep it down-?"

"YOU'RE TOXIC! I'M SLIPPING UNDER!"

Ryou's eyes narowed as he saw Bakura and Marik dancing on Bakura's bed, and laughing, and just having wild fun.

"I'm trying to concentrate!"

"AND THE LOVE THAT YOU DO, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE TOXIC! I'M ADDICTED TO YOU, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE TOXIC!"

Ryou covered his ears and slammed the door closed. "I'll never get any work done here!"

He started gathering up his things.

Marik sighed as he saw Ryou sitting on the stairs, doing his homework.

Marik walked over and sat next to him, "Hey?"

Ryou kept looking for something in his backpack. He answered flatly, "Hello Mr. Ishtar."

"MR. Ishtar! Now I know something's wrong! Are you mad at me?"

"I might be if I KNEW you."

"Oh come off it! You know me ... I'm your friend ... c'mon Ryou ..."

Ryou looked away, "I was supposed to teach you enough that you could survive tommorow in class."

"I'm sorry. Maybe we should go to my house. isis is always there to whip me staright in line."

Ryou looked into Marik's eyes, "You really love her ... your sister I mean."

Marik nodded, "Yup. She's the coolest girl in the world. And that's to say something ... I disklike girls ..."

Ryou's eyes widened, "Are you ... well ... um ..."

"Yeah, I'm gay. Always have been."

"Whoah ... "

"Yeah I know. So how about it? My place ...?"

Ryou sighed and looked at his open book, "I don't know."

Marik poked him in the ribs, "The evil monster command you! Say yes ..."

"Stop Marik ... I still don't know ... It's late ... "

"It's six-thiry! C'mon ..."

"It's late ..."

Marik tickled Ryou, "Say yes!"

"Marik ... stop ..."

Marik pinned Ryou to the wall, "Yes!"

He continued to tickle Ryou mercilessly until Ryou was laughing uncontrollably.

Marik suddenly stopped, "Last chance to say yes!"

"Fine! Yes ... yes ... we'll go."

"Great! BAKURA!"

Ryou looked dismayed, "He's coming too?"

"Sure! I mean, it wouldn't be the same without him ..."

Ryou fisted his hands as he looked at the floor, "No ... It wouldn't be ..."

* * *

A/N: Kay yeah ... I hope I didn't give too much away too soon. The fact still remains this is going to be a weeeeird story. "winks"

Yep ... insanity is a factor in the story ... nothing to be afraid of ... nothing MUCH anyway ...

So yeah. Any ... thoughts on it? R&R PLZ! You pplz are the only thing that keeps me goin'!

"sniffle" So yeah, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Last Meal

I Cry Tears Of Blood

Chapter 2: Last Meal

Marik sighed as he closed the door to his room and turned his stereo on. Loud rock music blared from the speakers. Bakura grinned in approval while Ryou frowned.

Marik bit his lip and turned his stereo off, "Sorry Ryou ... okay, let's boogie."

Marik sat on the bed next to Bakura and opened the math book, "Okay ... I do NOT understand why there are little letters mixed with numbers ..."

After Marik had FINALLY finished his homework ... or rather copied off of Ryou, the three boys went out to dinner.

Ishizu frowned as she reached for a bottle on the medicine cabinet. It was Midol.

She took one and smiled at the three boys, "Hello there Marik. Who are your friends?"

Marik smiled back, "Hey sis ... uh ... the taller one is Bakura and this is Ryou. Guys ... my sister, Ishizu."

They nodded at each other and sat down at the table. There was pizza and soda.

Ishizu looked at Marik and bakura, sitting side by side and sharing slices, "Marik ...?"

Marik looked up, "I hate pepperoni."

Bakura too looked up, "I don't like mushrooms."

Ishizu smiled, "I see. It seems like you two get along well ... too well, Marik."

Marik smiled mischeviously, "Isis, don't talk with your mouth full."

Isis just laughed, "I'm never wrong."

She looked over at Ryou, "You're awfully quiet ... are you okay?"

"I'm fine ..."

Isis looked worried, "You sure ... I can get you-"

"I'm fine. Pass me another slice won't you Marik?"

Ryou put his napkin, which he'd been hiding under the table, on the table. It was tightly wound into a stiff ball.

Marik smiled as he handed Ryou, who was sitting opposite of him a slice, "Sorry if it seems I'm hogging the pizza ..."

Ryou shook his head and smiled up at him, "That's okay ..."

Marik's smile turned into a grin, "Listen, you should smile more ... you look cuter."

Ryou's eyes sparkled and he blushed.

Marik wonked and turned back to Bakura, "Let me have your crust thingy ..."

Bakura ripped it off and fed it to Marik. Ishizu saw when Ryou saw them and looked at his plate. He looked sad.

Marik and Bakura soon finished eating.

Marik jumped up, "Let's play Dance Dance Revolution!"

Isis frowned, "NOT after just finishing dinner!"

"Aw! Come on Isis! We'll be real careful!"

Bakura nodded, "Yeah we'll clean up real good if we throw up!"

Isis laughed, "Oh go on!"

Bakura and Marik rushed off, but Marik came back soon to get Ryou.

"Let's go! Come on!"

"I'm not finished eating," Ryou said quietly.

Marik grabbed his hand and pulled him, "Bring it along!"

Ryou had no choice and was forced to bring his pizza slice along.

Soon it grew late and the two white-haired boys started making their way out.

Bakura shrugged, "Ryou says because of school ... sorry Makky."

Marik shrugged as well, "Nah, it's okay."

Ryou looked at Marik, "I'm scared ... what if there's murderers ... or rapists ... or ..."

Bakura stared at him, "I can take care of both of us ... "

Marik pouted, "I'll come with you if you want! Wait here!"

Marik went to get his coat. Bakura frowned at Ryou, "Now, see what you've done! He's going to have to walk home alone now!"

Ryou looked saddened as Marik grabbed his keys from the table and yelled to Ishizu, "BE RIGHT BACK!"

He was about to close the door when Ryou grabbed Marik's arm and said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Marik nodded, "Go ahead. You know where it is."

Marik then turned to Bakura, "Ryou's so shy. It's cute sometimes."

Bakura frowned, "Yeah ... suuuure. Very cute. How're you gonna get back?"

Marik walked over to the garage and opened it, "On my bike!"

Marik wheeled it out, "I'll just like ... walk with you guys, wheeling it along."

Bakura took the other handlebar, "I'll help."

Together they wheeled it out of the driveway. Marik put out the kickstand and both boys sat on it.

Marik looked at Bakura who was very close to him, "So ..."

Bakura turned and almost bumped his forehead on Marik's, "So ... Ryou's taking long ... maybe he got lost."

Marik started to get up, "Yeah maybe-"

The tomb-robber grabbed his arm, "Don't-"

They looked at each other for a while, eye to eye. Slowly, they began to make their way closer to each other. Marik tilted his head to the side and leaned up. Their lips were parted ... ready to make contanct with the other's ...

"I'm ready," interrupted Ryou.

Marik and Bakura pulled back and got of the motorcycle. They each grabbed a handlebar and began wheeling it out. Ryou looked at the floor as he walked behind them. They walked in silence, but Ryou saw Marik and Bakura look at each other once in a while and smile, as if they had a secret no one else in the world was allowed to know.

But Ryou knew. And it hurt.

They soon reached the building.

"So ... I'll head home now, kay?"

Bakura nodded and sent Ryou a swift glance, that was more like a glare, but clearly meant 'leave!' Ryou stayed where he was and smiled at Marik, "Good-night. See you tommorow at school."

Marik grinned at him, "Seeya tommorow! And bye, Bakura!"

Bakura waved at him as Marik started the motorcycle, "Bye Makky ..."

Marik sped off on his bike, leaving an angered yami glaring at his hikari, who seemed not to notice. In fact, he seemed quite happy.

Marik got home soon after. He stretced as he opened the door to his house.

"Honey I'm home!" Marik snickered, expecting to hear Ishizu's annoyed voice. But, it never came.

Marik walked over to the couch and saw Ishizu sleeping on it. He poked her lightly, "Isiiiiiis?"

Nothing.

"Ishiiiiiiizu?"

Still nothing.

A harder poke and, "Isis!"

Nothing again.

Marik pouted and shook his sister, "ISHIZU ISHTAR!"

Her arm fell limply onto the floor and Marik's heart stopped.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Bakura leapt up, "I'll get it!"

Ryou looked up unblinking, from his book at Bakura, then back to his book.

"What if Marik's hurt!"

Visions of Marik as a tangled mess in front of thousand of cars ran through the thief's head. He picked up the phone.

"Hello!"

"B-Bakura? I-it's me ... come quickly ... my sister ... Ishizu ... she's dead!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah! This was weeeird. And so it starts! The begining of the end! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! 

R&R PLZ!


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye, Dear Sister

I Cry Tears Of Blood

Chapter 3: Good-bye, Dear Sister

Bakura knocked on the door while Ryou stood behind him, biting his lip and looking worried. Marik quickly opened the door.

When he saw Bakura he threw himself at the thief, crying and hugging him tightly. Ryou looked at the floor nervously, unsure of what to do.

He sighed as he looked at Marik, "I ... I'm sorry Marik ... if there's anything I can-"

"Shut the hell up!" Bakura cut him off.

Ryou looked back at the floor while Marik shook his head, "No ... don't. Don't yell at him ... it's not his fault."

Marik broke away from Bakura and held out his arms to Ryou who hugged him tightly.

"Oh Marik ... I'm so sorry ..."

"Shh, Ryou ... it's not your fault ..."

Ryou started crying himself, "Oh but it is!"

Marik froze, "What!"

Ryou turned away, "I-if i hadn't asked you to come with me ... us ... you could have ... I don't know! Maybe prevented it!"

Marik hugged Ryou, "Oh no ... don't blame yourself ... not for that. It's ... it's okay."

Once again Marik burst into tears and retreated into Bakura's arms, who refused to release him even when the paramedics and the police came.

Many questions were asked of him by various people whom Marik didn't even look at. All he wanted was for Bakura to never let go of him ... to be away from all the comotion ... and to have Ishizu back.

He did break away when he saw a stretcher with a blanket over it being brought out of his house. He ran to it and grabbed the sides, "NO! Don't take her away! Please ... Isis ... please, come back ... ISIS!"

Then there was the hands pulling him away while he gripped the sides harder.

"NO! Don't take her away ... PLEASE!"

Then there was Bakura's voice, "Marik ... Marik you have to let go ... I'm sorry, please let go."

Then came the stinging in his left arm and Bakura yelling, "YOU IDIOT!"

And blackness engulfed him.

The next thing Marik knew he was in a bed. A strange bed, all white sheets.

He looked around. Neat ... everything in its place. Not a single spec of dust.

_'Ryou's room ...'_

Marik sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What happened to-"

It all came back to him in a rush like a flood.

Ishizu dead.

His sister dead.

His only relative in Domino ...

She who had been like his mother ...

Dead. Gone. Never to return.

Marik burst into tears and almost immediately the door opened. Bakura and Ryou came rushing in. The thief got there quicker, took Marik into his arms once again, and held the crying boy to his chest protectively.

"Oh my Marik ..."

Ryou's eyes shifted nervously from Marik to the bed and he awkwardly reached out to pat his head. He ran his fingers through Marik's tangled, blonde locks.

Bakura whispered to him, "Odion should be back by tommorow ..."

"Odion? Thank you for calling him ..."

Marik's sobs gradually decreased to sniffles as he fell asleep. Bakura tucked him in again and left with Ryou.

Outside Ryou sighed, "I feel so bad ... he's so sad ... "

Bakura, however was angered, "Whatever son of a bitch did this ... oh, when I find out who it is ... THEY'RE DEAD!"

Ryou merely nodded, "You heard what the guy carrying the body said? She was poisoned ..."

Bakura shivered, "I know! But I don't know WHAT is it they poisoned ... I mean what if it was a drink! Marik could have drunk it and ..."

The thief shivered again.

Ryou smiled, though, "Then let's be glad he's okay ..."

Bakura frowned, "You care about him as well, right Ryou? As more than a friend? Am I correct?"

Ryou turned away, "I have to make dinner Bakura ... Marik might get hungry later."

Bakura nodded as his hikari walked away, "Alright Ryou ... alright ..."

_'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to ... but Marik's still mine.'_

Marik woke up later ... and as Ryou predicted, he was hungry.

"Bakura? I'm starving ..."

Bakura smiled, "Okay."

Nobody dared mention anything about the murder, or Ishizu, or anything.

Bakura blew on the liquid until it was cool enough and looked at Marik, "Kay, open your mouth!"

Marik did so and was 'fed' by Bakura while Ryou watched, a curious smile on his face.

Bakura turned to Ryou, "What!"

Ryou stood up and walked away, "I've got to call Yugi for homework, it's 4:30 now ..."

Marik cocked his head to the side, "I forgot ... school."

He looked away, "Now there won't be anyone to force me to ..."

The tears came again and Bakura glared at Ryou and mouthed, 'Fuck off.'

Ryou nodded and quickly left. The ex-tomb-robber. was left to comfort Marik in peace.

* * *

"And the gods rest her soul ..." finished the priest.

Marik was once again hiding in Bakura's arms and crying. Odion and Ryou were on either side of them. They stood in front of Ishizu's open coffin along with Seto Kaiba, Noah, and Mokuba.

Marik couldn't bear to see Ishizu, lifeless in the wooden box. Mokuba and Noah, likewise, cried over the loss of their friend and what could have been a potential 'sister-in-law.'

Even Seto shed a tear or two over his lover. He soon left, though ... not being able to bear the grief.

Although the two white-haired boys had known her only for a short period of time, the suffered for Marik.

Odion was distressed as well, but as he had always been good at hiding his feelings, he wept inwardly.

Presently Marik tore away from Bakura's protective grasp and threw himself at Ishizu's body. But he did not feel the warmth he had expected to feel. Instead there was only the cold ... of a corpse. And even the corpse itself wasn't his sister ... he felt her and instead of flesh ... there was some weird ... (Marik gasped in horror) stuffing sort of thing.

Marik fainted then and there.

Ishizu was buried the next day when Marik had been emotionally stabilized. He had told himself and his friends that he could do it. That he could handle it. But as he looked at Ishizu's coffin, ready to be lowered into the cold, dark abyss of death, he threw himself at it and cried over it again.

"Let me see her! Please! Let me see her once again!"

The men who were lowering the coffin were forced to put it back on solid ground and open it up again. Marik hugged his sister's corpse tightly. His tears stained her makeup and her burial clothes. He took out a scroll from his pocket and slipped it in by her side.

"There Isis, the Book of the Dead ... you'll be safe now ... have a good journey ..."

For even though they were not in Egypt, in a dark tomb, nor had Ishizu been properly embalmed ... Marik could never tear himself away from his beliefs.

Ryou took his arm and gently led him away from the open coffin to Bakura's arms, where Marik hid once more.

The white-haired boy walked back to the coffin and placed a single white rose on her chest. He placed Ishizu's hands over it and closed the coffin. Ryou then walked back to Bakura and Marik with tears in his eyes.

He whispered, "It's done ..."

Marik looked at the place where his sister's coffin had been, now being buried. Once it was all convered Marik walked over and knelt in front of the tombstone, which had an angel on it, its wings spread protectively over the site in which Ishizu now rested, and under the words:

**May your reach heaven safely and have a happy after life, my sister.**

Marik tried to control himself from crying. Instead he placed his hands on the fresh dirt and kissed it.

"I love you Isis ... and I'll never, never forget you."

Slowly, Seto Kaiba walked over and placed a large bouquet of roses on the dirt. Then he walked away with his brothers. It took him a long time, but Marik soon stood up and started walking away ... hiding in Bakura's arms.

_'Though you leave me now Isis ... we'll meet again in that other world and ... never be separated ever again!'_

* * *

A/N: "sniff" "Sniff" WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

This was so sad and hard for me to write! Is it sad? Is it? Or is it jus lame? "sweatdrop"

So yeah, tell me what you think and R&R PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4: Two Down

I Cry Tears Of Blood

Chapter 4: Two Down

_I did end up moping for days on end. Two weeks to be exact. I spent them all at the now lonely house that had once belonged to Ishizu, Odion coming home after work at around 7:00 with dinner that I never ate._

On a Thursday, after two weeks had passed Marik finally got out of bed in the morning. He put his uniform on, grabbed his backpack, and walked out the door, before Odion could notice ... not that he would.

Marik looked up at Domino High school. He nervously took a step forward when he heard a group of people walking towards him ... or rather the school.

He turned to face Yugi and his 'gang' and his expression changed from nervous to disgusted.

Joey looked at him the same way, the two had never really gotten along. Joey was in an argument with Tea again.

"No Tea! Seto does NOT have a heart! I'm begining to think he's a machine! And NO I will not say sorry!"

Marik stood his ground as Joey came his way. The taller boy brushed against Marik with such a force the smaller boy was almost knocked to the ground. Marik shoved him back.

Joey stopped, "Watch where you're going, mop-head!"

Marik's eyes flashed, "You fucking watch where your going third-rate dog!"

Joey pushed him again, "Or what!"

Yugi grabbed Joey's arm, "Joey no ..."

"No Yugi, it's time I knocked this bastard's teeth out! He pisses me off!"

Yugi sighed exasperatedly, "That is no reason to-"

"He's got such a rotten temper, I bet you in one of his mood swings ... he killed his own sister!"

The crowd that had formed around the gasped. Marik's eyes widened and flashed with both anger and tears.

"You son of a bitch! You didn't even know my sister bastard! Asshole! How dare you!"

Marik lunged at Joey, who reacted in time and the fight began. The crowd closed in on them as they bit, choked, grabbed, pulled, kicked, and punched every part of the other they could find.

Soon one school officers broke them up. Ryou pushed through the crown to reach Marik, "Marik!"

Marik had a cut lip that was bleeding and a bruise under his eye. Joey had a black eye and his nose was bleeding.

They both looked ready to kill.

Only when Ryou hugged Marik, did he turn away from Joey and his eyes soften. He pulled away from the officer's grasp and hugged Ryou back, "Hey! Hey ... I'm okay ... don't worry ..."

The officers led Marik away from Ryou and into the dean's office along with Joey.

The dean soon came out, "Fighting in school property is against school rules. Violence will not be tolerated! Marik ... your second day here after two week's absence! What WILL your sister say whe-"

"SHE'S DEAD! DEAD DAMMIT!"

Marik burst into tears as Joey rolled his eyes.

The dean sighed, "Joseph! What have you to say for yourself!"

Joey remained silent.

"I see. Detention for both of you, to be served today. I will not tolerate this again!"

Marik and Joey were free to leave. Ryou and Yugi were waiting for them. Marik just glared at Joey as Ryou took his hand and led Marik to the nurse's office.

The 'nurse' turned ou to be an old lady that was very, very, very, very slow. She moved to the icebox with the speed of a turtle. She came back with icepacks for both of them and suggested they lie down.

Marik quickly arranged himself on a small fold out bed. Joey however refused.

Marik looked up at Ryou, "Hey ... you should go to class ... no?"

Ryou shook his head, "Sh!"

Marik laughed and took his hand, it was warm and soft, and comforting. And Marik soon fell asleep.

He awoke to the bell that signaled the end of the day. Ryou was sitting in the same spot as he had when Marik fell asleep.

The white-haired boy smiled, "Hey sleepy head ..."

Marik laughed and sat up, "Hey Ryou ..."

Then he remembered, "Aw shoot, detention."

Ryou smiled sympathetically, "I'm going to go leave my backpack and get Bakura, okay?"

Marik nodded and slung his own backpack on his back and walked out with Ryou. They parted in the hall, Marik walking to the dreaded 'detention' room.

Detention was okay, compared to Marik's day. The 'dean' yelled a lot at first, then told them to do their homework, or read, and if he heard so much as a peep from them, they'd join him again the next day.

All in all it was boring. But the hour passed quickly ... and soon they were free.

Marik walked out to the front entrance where Bakura was waiting for him, sitting on the steps, "Kura!"

Bakura stood up and hugged Marik close, "Hey you ..."

"Oh I hate school!"

Bakura laughed, "Why! Ryou tells me all you did was sleep ..."

Marik hugged Bakura again, "I still hate it ... where's Ryou?"

"Bathroom he says ..."

And they stayed there talking ... and flirting ... and Ryou still didn't come from the bathroom.

Finally they sat on the stone steps and sat in silence.

Marik looked up at the sky "It's so peaceful ..."

When he looked back at Bakura, he almost jumped when he saw how close they were. But soon he too leaned closer, their noses touching, lips a fraction of an inch away.

"I'm back!"

And they broke away. Marik stood up and looked at a very sad Ryou.

"Oh shoot ... I left so long to not interrupt you ... but I ended up doing it anyway!" Ryou pouted, "I'm horrid."

Marik shook his head, "It's okay ... let's go ... I've got to get home, you guys can stay over if you like ..."

Ryou and Bakura nodded and they walked to Marik's house.

Marik turned the corner of his street, "Almost there ... I wanna play Dance Dance Revolution again!"

Bakura laughed, "Me too!"

"I can't, I suck ..." said Ryou quietly.

Marik shook his head again, " No you're okay ... you just have to keep up with the rythm ..."

When they got to Marik's house they could not believe their eyes. The house was surrounded by fire trucks, the house was in flames.

Marik's mouth dropped open as a firefighter wheeled his motorcycle towards him, "This was all we could save."

Marik took the bike without a word and turned to Bakura, "Can I ... can I use your cell phone?"

Bakura nodded and handed him the phone.

Marik quickly dialed Odion's number.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep Beep.**_

Marik paced, "Pick up! Damn!"

Marik hung up and dialed his work number.

"Hello? Yes ... is Odion there? This is urgent."

The dark-skinned boy's eyes widened, "What do you mean he never got there! He called in sick-"

Marik dropped the cell phone as a firefighter handed him a pair of half-melted earings. They were golden ... and ankh shaped ...

* * *

A/N: I am evil! Evil! Evil! Evil and VILE! Evil, Vile, Veil, Live ... intresting ... aaaaaaanyway! This is a good chappie, ne?

Sorry to keep you guys waiting, JA! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Ashes, ashes, we all fall dow...

I Cry Tears Of Blood

Chapter 5: Ashes, ashes, we all fall down

Bakura's PoV

This time, Marik didn't sob hysterically, he didn't cry at all. In fact, he didn't move from the spotthat he was standing on when the firefighter handed him the melted earrings. He just stood there looking at the man's hand.

I touched his arm gently and received no response at all. That was freaky enough, but when I tried to hug him, he just stood there, stiff as a board. Ryou looked over at us curiously. He too wondered why hadn't Marikreacted at all.

I grabbed Marik's arm, took the earings from the man in yellow, and led Marik to his motorcycle. I looked at my Marik then. His face was pale, he was sweating cold, eyes wide and blank.

I started the motorcycle and sat Marik on it, trying to snap him out of his trance. He didn't move at all as I turned the bike's engine off again.

Then, I motioned Ryou to come over, "Wheel the bike, I'm taking Marik."

With that I picked Marik up and carried him home bridal style.

Ryou wasn't pleased, I could tell that much right away by the look on his face.

"You alright, Ryou?"

Ryou looked over at me darkly, "Yeah well, a little help never hurts."

"If you used your eyes, you could see I'm currently holding Marik!"

"Maybe if I carried Marik and you took this piece of metallic junk-"

"It isn't junk! And anyway, if you can't carry Marik's BIKE, what makes you think I'll let you carry MY Marik!"

"WHY do you act like he belongs to you!"

"Because Ryou, he does."

The matter was settled then and there, I knew. Then I felt Marik clutch my shirt and draw closer to me. He finally closed his eyes and his body went limp.

I sighed, "Marik's okay."

Ryou nodded, "Good."

* * *

Normal PoV

Bakura carefully placed Marik down on the bed and let Ryou tuck him in.

They walked back out in silence, "So ..."

Ryou stood up, "I'll make dinner, when Marik wakes he'll be hungry-"

"You like him, don't you?"

Ryou paled, "What?"

"You like him ... you like Marik. You can't fool me. Sit and talk."

Ryou sat back down with a sigh, "Hi ...?"

"Well? When did you ... know ..."

"I guess ... I never accepted it ... until now ... not that I'm accepting it! Because it isn't true!"

Bakura scratched his neck, "De Nile is a river in Egypt ... and you seem to be in the deep end ... in a current ..."

Ryou huffed, "I am NOT gay!"

"Riiiight! And I'm Michael Jackson!"

Ryou stared at him and Bakura shook his head, "Sorry ... bad example ... too much T.V. Anyway, can't you just admit it ..."

"I am not ... "

"Don't make me tell Marik."

"NO DON'T!"

Bakura smirked, "Ooh, why not? If it isn't truuuuue ..."

Ryou looked at the floor, "This isn't easy for me ... specially since ... why do you care? You've got him ..."

Bakura cocked his head to one side, "That's WHY I want to know ... because I really do act like he's mine. he hasn't made his decision and I don't want to force him. Ryou, if you like him ... go for it. We came together so easily ... after hating each other's guts ... it seems too unreal. So you see, it might just be an infatuation ... and an obsession. Don't count yourself out, Ryou. You need someone more than me ... since the death of-"

"Don't," Ryou looked away. "Please don't ... speak of my father."

Bakura nodded, "Ever since that ... you've needed someone ... and I'm really not the type to show love. You need him more ... "

Ryou frowned. This conversation wasn't right. "This is what I didn't want! I'm not taking him away from you! Please don't think that way!"

Bakura stretched, "Taking him away from me! That's to be the day! No, kid. I'm just setting out the cards on the table ... don't you worry ... I'm not going down without a fight. In fact ...I may not go down at all. Now go make dinner."

Ryou shook his head, "First you're so nice, it's creepy, then you sound like you're hopeless, suddenly you're just plain mean, NOW you're back to your arrogant self! How DO you do that!"

Bakura laughed, "My secret ... among many ..."

For some reason ... Ryou didn't like Bakura's smirk ... or the way he said those words: Among many ...

Marik woke up some time after. He seemed quite well and even got out his books to do his homework. Bakura watched them together, heads bent over the same book and felt a pang of jelousy. If only he too could go to this 'school', but then he'd only be kicked out. Unless he copied the homework from Marik or Ryou ... yes! Bakura felt as if he could do it! He walked over and sat across from them.

"I bet I could do that!"

Ryou looked up frowning while Marik rolled his eyes and grinned, "Oh yeah? Then what's THIS one!"

Bakura looked down at the book. A five, a three, an x, a cross, another three, a four, and a 16 with a z next to it stared up at him, "It's ... like this!"

Bakura went through a series of steps to which even he did not know the meaning of and came up with ...

"Fifteen with the x and the z!"

Ryou looked down, "He's right!"

Marik looked impressed and Bakura was pleased, "Oh yes ... I do alegra problems like these ALL the time!"

Marik laughed and threw him a pillow, "It's Al-ge-BRA!"

Bakura tossed the pillow back, "Go stuff YOUR bra Marik!"

Marik gasped, "HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

The two boys laughed harder while Ryou kept doing his homework.

Marik ran to the bathroom and came out with fake boobs on, "How do you like them, uh, uh baby?"

He jiggled them on purpose. Bakura grinned and pulled him close, "How'd you do that?"

"I took a shirt and filled it with socks, see?"

Marik lifted his own shirt and out tumbled dozens of pairs of socks, some were Ryou's.

Bakura laughed, "You retard!"

Marik too was laughing while trying to untie the coiled shirt that was wrapped around his chest.

Bakura shuffled over, "Here, I'll help."

He untied the shirt easily and raked his fingers over Marik's scars.

Marik shivered, "What are you-"

He was cut off as Bakura placed his hands on Marik's well-toned stomach. Marik melted onto the touch, "Ba-Baku ... ra ...? What are you ...?"

_Bang!_

Ryou who from Bakura's view, had been trying to be the quietest possible, had accidentally slammed the book shut. Marik scrambled onto the couch while Bakura cleared his throat and walked to the window.

Ryou looked like he was about to cry, "I was just checking my answers ... I didn't mean to-"

Marik shook his head and smiled, "No harm done ... don't worry about it ... now, let's get cracking with the rest of the problems ... those are the ones I don't get ..."

* * *

_Riiiiiing._

Marik shook his head, 'No Ryou ... I can't stand him! There's no way we'll ever be friends!"

Ryou shrugs, "Whatever you say Marik ... but I do hope you try ..."

"He called me a murderer! In my face! And now ... no way! There's no way I can-"

"Move it, mop-head!"

Marik spun around to face Joey, "Fuck off, asshole!"

"What? Mad because I caught you scheming who to kill next! Yeah, we all know you killed her and him too! Your brother and sister ... you're evil man, evil!"

Marik shook with anger. But this time, instead of lunging at Joey, Marik broke down and slumped to the floor in tears.

Joey frowned, "Okaaaay, stupid crybaby ..."

Marik looked up, his eyes red, "How could you! How could you! Odion's gone ... he's gone! If anyone's a suspect here of the murder of them, it's you! You did it to get back at me for Mai!"

"So you admit you did it! It WAS you who locked Mai up!"

"IT WAS NOT! I'm NOTHING like HIM! NOTHING! YOU KILLED MY SISTER AND BROTHER!"

"Yeah I would've if I'd gotten the chance! You deserve to suffer!"

A sudden hush fell in the hall. Only Marik's ragged breathing was heard, "So you confess! You did kill Isis and Odion!"

Then the hush was broken by a student running down the hall to the crowd, "He's dead!"

A teacher that had been nearby, in case of a fight, grabbed his shoulders, "What! Whose dead!"

"Mr. Finkata! The dean! He's dead!"

* * *

A/N: Gaspness! Loose ends! MANY loose ends! SO MUUUUUCH TO COVER! But I'm hanging in there! 

YOU GUYS RAWK! Tanx for allllll the reviews! And yes, squirells rawk! I'd be delighted to join the army BUT ONLY IF Bakura and Marik join as well!

Bakura: I'm in!

Marik: Me too!

Okay it's settled ... "wink"

ANYWAY! R&R PLZ! You can try and GUESS who it is ... not sure ifyou get it right because I WONT TELL YOU! But you can still guess! So anyway, R&R PLZ!


	6. Chapter 6: Like Ink On A Wound

I Cry Tears Of Blood

Chapter 6: Like Ink On A Wound

Marik was able to get up and go to school the next day. He nervously walked beside Ryou up the steps, "I've missed so much ... I have catching up to do ... "

Ryou smiled at him, "Yeah but ... you're doing fine."

"I hope so, or else I'll get kicked out."

Ryou's smile grew bigger, "They wouldn't dare!"

Marik went close, a playful smirk on his face, "And WHY not?"

"They'd have to go through me!"

And they fell against their lockers laughing as they turned the lock to the combinations.

Their little moment was soon broken up.

Marik frowned as a boy about his age ran to the principal's office as fast as he could and banged on the door. He looked pale and frightened. Marik shrugged and reached for his history book to find it ... gone.

"What the- OH! Detention ... Must've left it in there ..."

Ryou nodded, "I'll wait."

Marik cautiously opened the door to the dean's office, "Uh, excuse me? I left my book here ... and I ... I kinda need it for my next class ..."

There was no response so Marik just walked in. It was dark and there was a horrible stench in the room.

_'Smells like ... old socks!'_

Marik looked over at the front desk to find the dean slumped over the desk. Marik rolled his eyes and walked over to the desk where he'd sat the previous day. Sure enough there was his book.

Smiling slightly he took it and walked out. The pale boy who had run to the principal's office a few moments before was now rocking back and forth in a corner, mumbling a few words which Marik managed to catch.

"They wouldn't ... let me see her ... need ... principal ..."

Marik frowned, "Aren't you in my history class? Dude ... it's next ... come on, let's go. That old witch, Bemure, will be furious if you're late."

The boy merely shook his head and Marik shrugged and walked away, "Suit yourself dude ... ditching means expulsion though ..."

* * *

"Bakura, Ryou?"

Ryou looked down at his desk and whispered, "Here."

"Bakura, Ryou!" repeated Mrs. Bemure, a thin shriveled woman with a pointed face and tiny mouselike eyes.

Marik rolled his eyes, "He said here!"

"I believe I asked him. He is capable of speech, is he not?"

Marik too looked at the desk.

"Is he not, Mr. Ishtar!"

"Yes, Mrs. Bemure."

"Good, then. He can speak for himself. I am sure he hasn't any speech disabilities. I won't have any hanky-panky in my class, no sir!"

Marik looked up reproachfully at what she refered to as 'hanky-panky.' The rest of the class snickered. A blonde girl up front turned around and grinned giving them thumbs up.

Ryou blushed crimson and Marik put his face in his hands.

"Grenton, Todd?"

Silence.

"Mr. Grenton?"

Marik frowned and thought of saying, 'He was here, but he's ditching.' But he thought better of it. Todd had his own reasons for staying in his corner mumbling about principals, and Marik wasn't going to interfere.

"Isstar, Marik?"

"It's Ishtar."

Mrs. Bemure glared at him and Marik glared back. One thing he wasn't going to stand for was messing with his name.

"ISHtar, Marik?"

"Present."

They were still glaring at one another, but soon Mrs. Bemure looked away.

_**Riiiiing.**_

Marik closed his book and walked to the front to turn in his assigment. He waited for Ryou near the door. As they passed him, his classmates grinned at him and whispered things like, "You and Ryou? Never would've guessed it!"

and

"You make a cute couple! I totally support you!"

or

"Hardcore man! When're you deflowering him! Or is it too late!" The group of 'obnoxious bastards' as Marik later described them in his mind, laughed heartily as they said this.

Marik was left there, chewing his tongue with anger.

_'Where the hell is Ryou!'_

Marik opened the history class's door to hear Mrs. Bemure say, "Try to find yourself a nice girl instead, Ryou. His crowd ... it's a bad influence."

Marik looked at the floor and prayed they wouldn't notice him.

He turned away, but caught Ryou's answer and he would havce sworn it was Bakura had he not turned and SEEN Ryou say them. It was so harsh ... so ... angry ...

"I think I can decide for myself who I date, befriend, and/or hang out with. I do not believe I have mental disabilities. Or do I, Mrs. Bemure?"

Marik's mouth dropped open as he watched the thin woman open her mouth to reprimand him for such rudeness.

But Ryou interruptred, "Do I, Mrs. Bemure!"

Marik backed away from the class as Ryou turned and walked out to meet him.

"That hag! Who does she think she is! I hate the way she speaks to you ... and me! As if I was a child!"

Marik walked alongside Ryou stiffly, but relieved his voice was back to 'Ryou voice.'

"Yeah ... Ryou? Why do you defend me so much ...? And you got so violent-"

Ryou blushed, "I ... I don't want anyone to hurt you! You've gone through enough. You haven't gotten anyone in the world and I won't stand for anyone else making your life miserable!"

Marik smiled, "Oh good. I thought you might actually be 'Bakura-izing' on me ..."

Ryou burst into tears suddenly, "I ... "sniff" ... I didn't ..."sniff" ... it just happened!"

Marik instinctively took Ryou into his arms, causing the crying boy to stiffen.

But Marik softly rubbed Ryou's back comfortingly, "It's okay ... I didn't mean it like that ..."

Ryous sniffled and pressed against Marik more, "It's like a wave of anger came over me! I wanted to protect you at all costs! I wasn't myself ... I was ... well, I ... WAS myself ... only ..."

Marik allowed Ryou to snuggled his head on his own neck, "Shh ... you were angry ... that's all. It happens ... I'd do the same for you."

Ryou looked up. His eyes red, tears clinging to his eyelashes, "Marik I ..."

Warning lights flashed in Marik's mind.

_'Oh shit ... this ... he's going to ... and I'm not sure I don't want to ...'_

Ryou inched closer, looking into his eyes tenderly, his face tilting to one side. And Marik, strung along, inched close as well.

Then he became very still, as did Ryou.

They, apparently, were being watched the whole time. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryou saw a flash, and was almost sure it was a camera.

They broke part quickly and made their way to the lockers, much to the dismay of their 'fans.'

"AW! Come on! Finish up!"

"Yeah! KISS! KISS KISS!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Yeah, start screwing already!"

Marik shook his head as he walked to his next class and didn't bother to wait for Ryou. He walked quickly along the hall, stopping only when he noticed a small group of people in front of the dean's office.

The principal, catching sight of Marik, beaconed him to come inside. Marik quickly did so and almost screamed when he saw the horrid sight at the desk. The lights were on, everything was just as he'd left it the day before, the dean ... was dead. Blood spilling onto his desk and onto the floor, his body slumped limply over his papers.

Marik put a hand to his mouth, "Oh gods ..."

The principal solemnly nodded to Todd Grenton who was still outside, rocking.

"He reported having seen you comeout of his office today, and I believe you had detention with his yesterday."

Marik frowned, "I came here to get my history book for-"

"Nonetheless, you are a suspect and thus are to be subjected to a search-"

"WAIT WHAT!"

Marik looked from the two officers silently approaching him to the principal, "I didn't kill him! I just came to get my frieken history book!"

One officer took his bag and started rummaging through it.

The other searched him. He touched Marik all over, that part was the one Marik didn't like.

The man felt his inner thigh and Marik slapped the man's hand away, "HEY!"

The officer said nothin as he reached into Marik's pants. The boy looked bewildered at the principal who just watched them.

"Hello! I'm being raped!"

The officer produced the Millennium Rod, from where it had been strapped onto his pants.

Marik put two and two together as he watched the principal unsheath the dagger, "WAIT NO! Listen! No ... I ... that's just my Rod ... it's just ... a thing ... to ..."

Marik looked around, desperate for an escape. He noticed a man with jet black, short hair come in, nod to them and inspect the body with gloved hands.

The principal shook her head, "Do you know who the man you've killed was?"

"He was the dean! I never even talked to him before yes-"

"He was Patrick Grenton! Todd Grenton's father and only remaining relative! His closest family member lives in Germany! You ... Marik Ishtar, are a disgrace to humanity, not to mention-"

The man with the black hair cleared his throat, "Let me see his weapon."

The officers handed Marik's precious Rod to the man with gloves. He nodded and inspected it clarefully, sheathing and unsheeathing the dagger several times.

"What is this?"

Marik's first though was to say, 'It controls pople's minds,' but thought better.

Then the door swung open and Ryou came running in, clutching his ribs,

"It's a toy! A pleasure toy ... "

Marik went very red, but tried to look as if it was true.

The jet-black haired man too looked uncomfortable and gingerly handed the Rod back to Ryou, "I see."

The gloved man, continued, "In any case, this boy ... or any boy, or girl could have killed this man. You see, it wasn't really much of a weapon that was used. You see the black ring around the wound?"

Marik frowned and edged closer as Ryou turned away.

Indeed, the wound was a hole-shaped one and there was a black ring of gunk around it ... it was strangely familiar, "It's ink."

The gloved man smiled, "Yes. It is ink. Like, from a pen. The 'weapon' was not found. This is a smart assasin. No other fingerprints were left, no other evidence except this. You can go now."

Marik nodded, grabbed his backpack,and walked out with Ryou, silently.

Ryou looked at Marik, "I ... I didn't ... mean to ..."

Marik turned to Ryou angrily and pointed the Rod at him.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFIE! HAHAHAHA! Yes! I LUB cliffies! Ooh! Makky's pissed off now! Any guesses as to who's the killer? MEHEHEHEH! R&R PLZ! 


	7. Chapter 7: Another One Down

I Cry Tears Of Blood

Chapter 7: Another One Down

Marik turned to Ryou angrily and pointed the Rod at him. Ryou gasped and backed away.

Marik suddenly grinned, "So now this is a sex toy!"

Ryou smiled feebily, "Like I said ... I'm sorry I ..."

Marik shook his head, "Nah, it's alright ... it does kinds look like one huh?"

Ryou blushed and nodded.

Marik hooked his arm through Ryou's, "You're so corrupt ..."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Am not!"

"Are toooooo!" Marik said in a singsong voice.

"Am not, am not, infinity!"

"Are too, are too, infinity squared! Oh, take THAT! Marik got mad skills!"

Ryou laughed, "So you do. You're finally getting it?"

Marik grinned, "Yes and no. Squared means ... multply by itself right ... ?"

Ryou nodded, "Yeah ... so ... we're going home now?"

"Alright. Let's go."

Together the two boys walked home, laughing and teasing at each other.

* * *

"No waaaaaaaaay! Only Joey Wheeler wins at this racing game!"

Yugi laughed, "Well, I think I just beat you!"

_**Ring. Ring.**_

Joey stood up, "I'll get it."

He picked up the receiver, "Yeah?"

A scratchy voice at the other end said, "Come to the rooftop of the school or else ... Yugi dies ..."

Then there was a click and a ring tone. Joey's hands trembled as he hung up, "Yugi ... "

Yugi frowned, "Joey ... something ... wrong?"

Joey wiped cold sweat from his forehead, "I have to go do this thing I have to go do ... I'll be back in a few ... kay?"

Yugi nodded as Joey ran out the door, but he knew something was wrong.

* * *

Joey ran up the stairs to the rooftop and slammed the door open, "Alright, what're you playing at!"

A familiar voice asked, "Playing at ...? I do not play Joseph Wheeler."

Joey's eyes widened as he recognized the person, "You! B-b-b-but ... why! Why do YOU want to hurt Yugi!"

The stranger laughed, "Joseph, Joseph, Joseph ... you do not understand ... I do not want to hurt Yugi ..."

The stranger walked up to Joey, who backed away and gritted his teeth, "Then ... you bastard!" He snarled at the stranger, "It was only bait! Alright then! I'm here! What do ya want from me you ... you, you traitor-"

Joey was cut off by the stranger who had grabbed his neck and was strangling him one-handedly.

"Joseph ... sometimes people do things ... like this ... for a variety of reasons ... love, anger, vengeance, or just to get you out of my way."

Joey grabbed his agressor's hand as he was pushed back, back ... to the edge of the building. His attacker had a strong grip, which surprised Joey. It was getting harder to breathe ... Joey barely managed to choke out:

"For what ...!"

"Because ... you ... my ..."

But Joey couldn't hear the response ... the last thing he saw was the stranger's lips moving, forming the word 'scream' and he was falling ... falling ... falling ...

* * *

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

Yugi picked the receiver up, "Hello?"

The voce at the other end sounded clipped and formal, "Yes, hello. Is this Yugi Mouto residence?"

"Yeah ... this is he ..."

"Mr. Yugi, you friend Joseph Wheeler has had an accident."

"What! What happened!"

"We do not know if it was suicide, or someone attempted to murder him but ..."

"BUT WHAT!" Yugi was hysteric with worry.

"He fell from the roof of a three story building in Domino High School. A janitor found him and saw your phone number in his wallet ... that's how we reached you."

"Well, where is he!"

"He's here with us. In the hospital ..."

Yugi was aleady out the door, running to the hospital, "Joey ... please, please be okay!"

_'Please ... don't be dead ...'_

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry people. I took like a million years for this short itty bitty chaper. But it's almost my graduation from MS so ... loads of stuff to do! But when the vacation kicks in I'll work more on my fics!

Boom, boom bang! Everything's happening so fast! Can you keep track? Yes? Plz say yes!

So R&R plz!


	8. Chapter 8: Murderer Revealed?

I Cry Tears Of Blood

Chapter 8: Murderer Revealed?

Marik walked to his locker with Ryou, laughing over Marik's jokes. Ryou had a pink blush plastered on his face due to the dirty nature of Marik's 'funnies.'

"Okay, okay! I got another one! Two scientists are conducting an experiment on the persuasive tactic to stop teens in a rehab center from doing drugs again. The first guy goes up to a blackboard and draws two circles, one big one small. He points to the big one, saying, "This is the size of your brain before smoking pot." He then points to the smaller one, "This is the size of your brain after smoking pot." A few guys vowed to never go near pot.

The second scientist-dude goes up and also draws two circles. He points to the small circle, first, "This is the size of your anus before going to jail ..."

Marik dissolved into a fit of giggles and Ryou turned red and tried to stifle his laughed, "Oh gods Marik ... you're a pervert!"

Marik grinned and was totally caught off guard by Tristan who spun him around and grabbed his hair, demanding, "How DARE you lay a hand on MY friend, bastard!"

Marik winced at the pain, "What the hell are you talking about!"

"You tried to kill Joey last night!"

"Why would I do that! You're crazy!"

"I KNOW you did it, man! Just come clean before I knock your teeth out!"

"I'm fucking telling you! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Ryou frowned and put his hand on Tristan's where he held a fistful of Marik's hair, "Please let him go ... he's telling the truth. Last night Marik was playing Strip-Poker with Bakura and I was in my room reading and trying to ignore them. We didn't go out at all. Or I would've heard ..."

Tristan glared at Ryou and let go of Marik's hair. Marik rubbed his head and mouthed, 'Son-of-a-bitch.'

Ryou took Marik's hand and led him from Tristan, Te'a, and a very sad looking Yugi.

"Bastard! My head hurts like hell now! ARGH! Why the hell would I want to kill that dog! I give him ZERO importance dammit!"

Ryou nodded and patted his hand, "I know Marik ... its okay … Tristan is just unhappy ... but I do hope Joey will be okay ... and I do wonder who could've done this ..."

"Wonder what happened to him ..." Marik muttered bitterly.

"Something bad ... judging from the guys and the fact that he's not here."

It was a well known fact that Joey, though he claimed he hated school, never missed a day. He'd come with broken bones, bruised, limping, and sometimes bleeding, but he never missed a day…

Marik sighed, "It doesn't give him the right ... to accuse me like that ..."

Ryou stroked Marik's hair, "Forget him ... we've got more important things to worry about ..."

Marik looked at Ryou and cupped his chin, tilting it up, "Like ...?"

Ryou smiled at Marik, "We've got exactly two minutes, thirty-five seconds before the late bell rings."

Marik groaned, "Crap! Grab your books and we'll hightail it! We just might make it in time!"

* * *

As they entered their Math class (after noticing the teacher wasn't there yet), they were met by stares, glares, and looks of shock and/or fear. Marik frowned but he knew word had spread of his "attack" on Joey. 

Ryou and Marik looked for a seat, there were only two unoccupied, and they were away from each other. One next to Tristan, and one next to Te'a.

Marik sighed angrily, "Ryou, you sit next to the bulldog ... I'll be forced to sit next to the Fairy Princess of Doom."

Ryou giggled but gave Marik's hand a squeeze and went to sit down.

Te'a was quite nervous when Marik sunk into the chair next to her. She tensed as Marik turned to glare at her, "WHAT bitch!"

Te'a 'humphed' and looked away. But soon her eyes turned to him. She whispered, "WHY did you try to kill Joey! What has he ever done to you!"

Marik ignored him.

"Just come clean, Marik! We all know you're the murderer! You have every reason!"

Marik turned to her again, "Listen! I didn't kill anybody! And I THINK I would've known if I had!"

Te'a shook her head, "Not if HE had taken over ..."

Marik tensed suddenly. His head suddenly felt as if it had split open. He cried out and felt everyone's eyes on him. Angrily he demanded in a voice not his own, "**_What the FUCK are you looking at! Turn away of I swear I'll rip you all apart with my bare hands!_**"

Ryou was next to him in a second, "Marik ... "

The pale-haired boy took Marik's hands in his own, "Marik ...?"

Marik blinked rapidly and frowned, "What the hell happened ...?"

Ryou looked concerned, "You don't remember ...? You just blew up at the class ..."

Marik wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I ... I can't recall anything after this BITCH started pissing me off ..."

Everyone looked at one another, whispering, mumbling, and coming to conclusions ...

They jumped when the teacher walked in, happy and smiling, "Hello class. Today we will- hey, now. Why do you look so afraid? Math isn't that scary!"

And the teacher laughed, unknowing that the class nervously laughed along, but inside feared Marik ... and knew who the murderer was ...

* * *

A/N: Nope. The story is far from over. Think you know who the killer is ...? MUAHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Review plz! Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 9: I didn't do it! Did I ?

I Cry Tears Of Blood

Chapter 9: I didn't do it! Did I ...?

"I didn't try to kill him."

The school police officer nodded, "So you say, but that is beside the point. What I want to know is why you tried to kill Ms. Te'a Gardner."

"I didn't try to kill her either!"

"Then why did she come to me frightened, asking me to remove you from the school, arrest you, and possibly get you some help? Wouldn't that help Marik? A wide array of students have told me you suffer from the common symptoms of multiple personality disorder ... care to explain that."

Marik suddenly stood up, angered by the officer's tone, "Don't speak to me as if I was a child! I was falsely accused and was obviously angry because of it! I didn't try to kill Joey, I didn't try to kill anyone in the class, and I am NOT a murderer!"

There was a knock on the door and a teacher came in. It was Ms. Bemure.

She frowned as she saw Marik, but ignored him, "We have a bit of a situation in the girl's bathroom."

The officer stood up and sighed wearily, "Another fight over mirrors?"

Ms. Bemure's mouth pursed as she shook her head, "Not this time, officer. There's a dead girl facedown in a toilet bowl."

The officer's eyes widened and he shot a glance at Marik. Grabbing him roughly by the arm, the officer led Marik out to the crime scene.

The crowd of shocked students parted as the officer walked into the bathroom with Marik, "Are you willing to admit it, now! That you killed her after you found out she'd come to me!"

Marik glared at the police officer angrily, "I didn't have TIME! You called me at passing period!"

"But not immediately! It was plenty time to kill her!"

"But I was on my way to my next class! Ryou can tell you!"

Marik looked around wildly for Ryou who, to his dismay, wasn't there.

"I didn't kill her. Look for fingerprints and stuff, I didn't do it."

The crowd grew larger as people struggled to see what was going on. Marik, though, wanted to go home and crawl under Bakura's bed, or something. Anything, to get away from the ghastly sight of Te'a facedown, he head submerged in the toilet.

_'Anyways...'_ Marik thought, bitterly. _'If I HAD killed her, I would've used more violent ways ... I DO have my Rod with me at all times ...'_

The officer regarded Marik carefully, "We will conduct the necessary investigations. I'm letting you go back to class, but if we find anything fishy, anything at all giving the slight suspicion that you were involved in this murder, you will be arrested. All of you, go to class now."

Marik shrugged and strode away, rubbing his arm, where the officer had held him. He ignored Yugi and Tristan, whispering behind him as they walked to their history class.

"Son of a bitch," Marik muttered while walking to Mr. Bemure's classroom.

She looked at him down her nose as he walked in to a class full of students who feared and/or hated him.

"Another one late! I'm not surprised by you, Ishtar, but Ryou and Yugi! Honestly ... " Ms. Bemure's voice grated on Marik's ears. He ignored her muttering: "Bad influences ..." and walked to his seat next to Ryou.

Marik shot the boy an angered glance, "Why weren't you there when I needed to prove I was innocent of Te'a's murder!"

Ryou looked at him reproachfully, "I was looking for you, and that made me late. I figured you were here so I came ... and Ms. Bemure wouldn't let me out anymore ... I'm sorry ..."

Marik looked at Ryou's face, pleading forgiveness and sighed, "It's okay ... I'm just in a bad mood."

Ryou nodded, "It's okay ..."

Marik tried his best to ignore Ms. Bemure's annoying voice, droning on and on about some major event in some time period in some country. In short, boring history.

Marik turned his attention, instead, to Ryou, "Hey, Ryou? Why don't you fear me, or believe any of those rumors?"

Ryou smiled at Marik, "It's because, I know better. You're not like that. You've changed a lot ... "

Marik smiled back, "Thanks Ryou ... thank you for believing me ..."

But inside Marik felt a tad guilty, _'Even I don't know if ... I really didn't kill ...'_

_Marik's thoughts and the class were interrupted by the school police officer walking in._

Marik's heart dropped to his stomach and his body felt numb when he heard the officer say, "Marik Ishtar? Follow me to my office please."

* * *

A/N: And suspense builds! MUAHAHA! Another cliffy! Any comments? Questions? Review please! 


	10. Chapter 10: Out of the frying pan

I Cry Tears Of Blood

Chapter 10: Out of the frying pan ... and into the fire.

The officer motioned for Marik to sit down, "Upon immediate examination of the corpse ... "

Marik prayed silently to Ra, _'Ra-Horakhti ... Lord of Light ... please ...'_

" ... we found no fingerprints whatsoever. So, Mr. Ishtar, you are neither innocent nor guilty. But you are not off the hook yet."

"I didn't do it," responded Marik defiantly.

"You might well be lying. But we have no way to prove you wrong or right. That is all."

Marik didn't know whether to be relieved, or worried as he stood up and walked out of the office.

Ryou was waiting for him, "Hey Marik! What happened! Tell!"

Marik looked at him, "How'd you manage to come ...? You didn't ditch, did you?"

"No, I got the hall pass for the bathroom! But, stop changing the subject! How'd it go!"

Marik grinned, "They can't prove shit. No fingerprints."

Ryou flung himself at Marik, "YES! That's great!"

Marik was pinned to the wall; he laughingly hugged Ryou back, "Yeah, that is great."

Ryou smiled up at him, "Why weren't you happy when you came out then?"

Marik sighed, "Well, because ... that dude said I'm not off the hook yet. I don't like the sound of that ..."

Ryou shrugged, "As long as you're still here and not in some filthy jail cell, I'm happy."

Marik laughed, "Ryou, you like ... being close to me, right?"

Ryou blushed, but didn't move away, "Why ... you're uncomfortable with that ...?"

Marik frowned, "Well ..."

One look at Ryou's face made him stop before blurting out, " ... I prefer Bakura."

Instead, he finished, "Not at all."

Ryou leaned up, "That's ... that's good ..."

Marik tried to move away, but found himself cornered, literally.

Ryou moved to kiss him, "Marik ...? Do you want this ...?"

Marik didn't really know what to say, _'Wouldn't this be betraying Bakura ... but ... Bakura hasn't really made it official ... we're not going out or anything ...'_

"Ryou ... I ... "

Then Ryou pressed his lips against Marik's. Ryou clung to Marik's shirt, deepening the kiss, pressing against Marik's warm body. Marik too responded. He grabbed Ryou's hair with one hand, pulling him closer; his other hand around Ryou's waist.

But instead of thinking about Ryou, how sweet he tasted, how passionate he was behind his innocent face ... he thought of Bakura ...

Bakura.

Bakura.

Bakura.

"Bakura ..."

Ryou pulled back, looking hurt, "What ...?"

Marik looked pale as he turned Ryou around, "Bakura. He's right there."

Indeed, Bakura was at the other end of the hall, watching them. He did not look happy at all.

* * *

A/N: Ack! So short!But intresting right? Right? "Cough"But … on another note: And NOW what's going to happen! "wink" Review and find out next time on, 'I Cry Tears ... of Blood!' 


	11. Chapter 11: Not going down yet

I Cry Tears Of Blood

Chapter 11: Not going down yet

Marik was speechless when he saw the look of hurt and betrayal on Bakura's face.

"Bakura ... I didn't ... I ..."

But Bakura merely ignored him, turning instead to Ryou. He gave the shorter boy a small smile.

"Alright, Ryou."

Marik took a step towards Bakura who backed away.

Bakura grinned at him, "Yeah, I thought you'd want to deflower him. You never seemed like a top to me but, there you go ..."

Bakura laughed a little and avoided Marik's eyes, "Ryou ... called me ... to say you were almost arrested. Good thing you weren't ..."

Marik moved to hug Bakura, who instead held out his hand. Marik gave Bakura his hand and the thief merely clasped it between both of his and nodded.

"If you need me for any of this LAW crap ... I can take care of it in a flash."

For some reason, Marik felt a mixture of anger and pain inside. The bit his lip but the tears fell anyway.

Bakura let go of Marik abruptly, "See ya after school ..."

Marik grabbed Bakura's arms as he turned to go, "Please Bakura ..."

Bakura looked at him with a strange hollow expression, "See you after school, Marik."

With that he wrenched his arms from Marik's grasp and strode away quickly. Marik fell to his knees, hugging his arms.

"Gods Bakura ... what the hell was that ..."

Ryou was at his side in a second, "It ... was all my fault, right?"

"No Ryou ... it was mine."

* * *

Things were tense when Marik and Ryou got home and started on their assignments. Bakura was shut in his room and didn't even come out to dinner.

It was as they worked on their math homework that Marik lost it. He slammed his book closed, startling Ryou, who watched him with wide eyes. The darker boy threw the book at Bakura's door, "God-dammit it! Come out here! Stop being a coward!"

Ryou frowned, "Marik ... it's better you don't do that ... he might-"

"I don't care Ryou! I just don't!"

Marik walked up to the door and kicked it, "COWARD! Stop hiding under your rock like a GIRL! Face me like a MAN! You arrogant little-"

Suddenly the door slammed open and Bakura stood there. He grabbed Marik's hair and pulled him close, pressing his lips against Marik's. Marik gasped in surprise but opened his mouth willingly to the prying tongue that was Bakura's. They stayed like that a moment, barely breathing, crushing their lips against the others, pressing onto each other, clawing at one another's shirts.

Finally, Bakura broke the kiss, leaving Marik breathless in his arms, lips swollen.

Bakura grinned wildly and looked at Ryou, "THAT Ryou ... is a kiss."

Ryou looked at him blankly.

Marik blinked and tried to catch his breath, "Ba ... Bakura ... what's going on here!"

But Bakura merely pulled Marik in his arms, swung him down, holding him to keep the boy from falling, and kissed. Bakura's hair fell down on them, shielding the two from view.

Ryou watched them with a pained expression because even though he'd been expecting this ... it hurt him ... more than he thought it would. More than he thought it should.

Ryou tried to concentrate on his work. Though the moans and small whimpers he heard felt like they were being screamed at him, he tried his best to ignore it.

_'I won't let them get to me!'_

Presently, they stopped and Marik was at his side again. But Ryou wasn't happy. In fact he hated Marik being next to him. He hated it because, Marik was staring at him; Ryou hated being stared at. He looked at Marik questioningly.

Marik looked at him with those big, sad eyes, "Ryou ...?"

"What is it Marik?" Ryou asked in a clipped, almost resentful voice.

"We ... we can still be friends right ...?"

Ryou's teeth were now clenched. It was a pity statement. Ryou knew that much. He knew his lower lip was trembling. He knew the tears were threatening to fall.

"I have class tomorrow," was all he could manage while shakily gathering up his folders, and papers, and school things. He ran to his room, leaving Marik staring after him, softly calling him.

Ryou ran to his room, down the hall and slammed into Bakura, the person he least wanted to see.

"Get out of my way, you!"

Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist and pushed him down, all Ryou's neat papers scattering across the floor, "WHAT the hell was that ACTION you call a KISS about, today at school!"

Ryou glared up at the thief, "Marik wasn't yours yet! And he still isn't!"

Bakura slapped Ryou, "He is too!"

"You haven't claimed him yet! I'm not out just yet!"

"Ryou, open your eyes! He wants to be your FRIEND! While I just as good as made love to him!"

Suddenly Marik walked up to them, "What am I to you guys! A prize to be won! The trophy to the best kisser! Bakura ... how could you ...!"

Marik shook his head and bent down to pick Ryou's papers up. But the white-haired boy took hold of Marik's hands, "I've got it ..."

Marik looked at his hands, being held by paler ones. Then, up at Bakura who watched them with narrowed eyes.

Marik stood up and walked back into the living room, leaving Bakura glaring at Ryou who calmly finished picking his papers up and walked into his room. His door closed and locked.

Marik ignored anyone who tried to talk to him; anyone who asked him to eat ... Marik waved them away. He didn't notice time going by as he lay on the couch thinking about the whole night. He also didn't notice when he fell asleep. It was until he felt something on top of him that he sat up with a start.

It was someone with white hair, Marik knew that much as he rubbed his eyes groggily, "Ryou?"

But the voice was not Ryou's, "Sorry to disappoint you. I brought you another blanket, thicker than the one Ryou put on you ... thought you might not want to wake up with a frozen ass ..."

Marik bit his lip, "I'm sorry Bakura ..."

"For what! For me being stupid and treating you like a thing ... no. I'm sorry. I'm so ... I've rarely had anyone in my life ... anyone special ... it's been really rare. That's why I'm so ... overprotective ... so controlling. I'm so sorry ... goodnight."

Marik grabbed Bakura's arm, "Stay with me?"

"Are you sure ...?"

Marik nodded, "It's cold ... and I don't want to be alone ..."

"We can go back to my room. If you want ...?"

Marik nodded, "Okay ... "

Bakura picked Marik up gently and carried him to his room. Even more gently, he set Marik's lithe, yet powerful body down and snuggled close to him.

"Goodnight ... Bakura."

"Night ... My Makky ..."

* * *

Ryou watched them sleeping in the morning. He looked at the floor and left for school without waking Marik. He still wasn't about to give in, he'd never wanted anything more in his entire life, but he wasn't going to harm Marik. Ryou smiled as he closed the door with a last look at the sandy haired boy curled up beneath the sheets.

He walked out the door and off to school, a plan in mind.

* * *

A/N: Soon the murderer will be revealed. A full blown confession! Who could it be ...? MUAHAHAHA! You'll find out soon! In the meantime REVIEW! Me wants at least three reviews before me writes another chapter! "wink"

REVIEW PLZ!


	12. Chapter 12: A New Twist

I Cry Tears of Blood

Chapter 12: A New Twist To Spin The Bottle

"Everyone suspects you ..." Bakura said as he ran his fingers through Marik's hair, as they lied on the bed together; Marik lying on Bakura.

"Do you ...?" Marik asked absentmindedly, closing his eyes at Bakura's touch.

"No. Of course not ... but ... isn't there a possibility that ..."

Marik sat up, "Possibility that what! That I turn into a psycho whenever I get mad! Yes. There is that possibility. But you don't have to keep bringing it up, dammit!"

Bakura looked at him blankly, "Why Marik?"

"What do you mean WHY! If you think-"

"How did it begin ... tell me?"

Marik blinked, "I was too young ... to innocent ... I'd never felt that kind of pain before. Instead of just pain I felt ... I felt rage. Unconditional rage towards my father ... towards The Pharaoh ... towards anyone who didn't do anything to help me ... they let me down."

Marik looked at the floor, "I'm insane Bakura ... I have a split personality ... a psycho inside me ... it isn't pleasant ..."

Marik hugged his knees, "When people think of Marik Ishtar ... they think Malik, The Psycho. Spiky-haired me brandishing the Millennium Rod at everyone ..."

Bakura sat up and held Marik in his arms, "I don't. And neither does Ryou ..."

Marik looked up at Bakura with a smile, "Good .. I wouldn't be able to live if either of you did."

"When I think of Marik Ishtar, I think of a sexy, irresistible, naked beauty bent over a motorcycle-"

Marik blushed and slapped Bakura playfully, "Oh Bakura ..."

"So, what do you say ...?"

Marik cleared his throat, "I'm gonna go check on Ryou."

Bakura nodded, "Oh ... alright."

_'Great! I scared him off ...'_

Marik walked to Ryou's room and knocked, "Ryou ...?"

Marik turned the knob and walked into Ryou's spotless white room, "Ryou ...? Not here ..."

_'But it's past school time ...'_

Marik walked back to Bakura's room when another room at the end of the hall caught his eye. He walked to it and turned the knob. Then the door swung open and Ryou pushed Marik away, quickly closing the door, "Hello Marik."

Marik frowned, "What's in there?"

He tried to push past Ryou but Ryou grabbed Marik's arms, "Please don't ..."

"What's in there?"

"My dad's stuff. That was his room ..."

Marik gasped, "I'm sorry ... I bet it's a very special place for you ..."

Ryou nodded, "And I don't want anyone else in there ..."

"Got it."

Ryou smiled at Marik, "You were looking for me?"

"Um yeah ... wondering where you were ..."

Ryou nodded, "So ... what should we do ...?"

"Let's play Strip-Spin the Bottle," said Bakura, suddenly appearing at the doorway.

Marik grinned, "Yeah! C'mon Ryou!"

"I ... I don't think ..."

"Please! For me Ryou ...?" Marik did puppy eyes and Ryou couldn't resist.

"Oh fine!"

"Yay!"

A few minutes later, Ryou down to his pants, spun. It pointed at Bakura who growled.

"That is cheating! You have both been attacking me! Purposely making the bottle point at me!"

Marik giggled, "What're you complaining about! You've got on more layers of clothes than me and Ryou put together when we began the game!"

Bakura grinned as he took off his second sweater, "Yeah well, before asking you I dressed for the occasion. And you should talk, Marik! The bottle hasn't pointed to you at all!"

Bakura spun hard and the bottle flung itself directly at Marik, "HAH! Finally!"

Marik rolled his eyes and took off his black sleeveless top, "There."

The sandy-haired boy spun and pointed to Bakura, who grumbled, "This is going to be a long night ..."

A few minutes later.

Marik was down to his pants.

Ryou was down to his boxers.

Bakura was down to a long t-shirt. Nothing else.

Marik looked at the two droolicious boys in front of him, "This is it. Final round. All or nothing. Probably nothing by the time we're done."

"Just go!" Bakura growled at him.

Marik looked at him reproachfully, "Don't yell at me ... just because ... "

Marik suddenly stared at Bakura's crotch, "Ooh!"

Bakura quickly pulled his t-shirt down even more, "Just go."

Marik spun and pointed at Ryou, who turned red.

Marik bit his lip to stop from laughing as Ryou stared hard at the bottle, willing it to move? Marik didn't know.

"Ryou ... it's pointing at you."

Ryou quickly , blushing a fierce red, removed his boxers. Marik gasped when he saw Ryou.

He had briefs under.

"RYOU! You cheater! That's why you went to the bathroom!"

Ryou grinned, "You got me!"

He spun the bottle which landed pointing at Marik.

Marik groaned, "Please no!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "It's you pants! What's the big deal!"

"No, please no ... please ... can I get out of this ... can we not play anymore!"

Ryou frowned, "You made me take off my boxers! Now you take off your pants!"

Bakura grinned, "Yeah! Oh I get it ... I know why you don't want to show us your underwear."

Marik's eyes widened, "What-"

"It's either a thong or Barbie boxers."

Ryou burst out laughing while Marik fumed red-faced.

"That's NOT why! I just don't want to take my pants off!"

Bakura suddenly started laughing. Ryou and Marik stared at him while Bakura laughed his head off.

"You ... you ... you go commando, don't you!"

Ryou gasped and looked back at Marik who was red again, staring at the floor.

"Marik? Is that true? You've got nothing under?"

Slowly, Marik nodded.

Ryou too giggled, "Wow! Let's see then!"

Marik put his face in his hands, "Damn you both."

He stood up and unbuttoned his pants. Bakura stopped laughing and watched, interested. Ryou too watched

Marik intently.

With a sigh Marik unzipped and let his pants fall to the floor. Both boys gasped and stared.

Marik sat back down and pulled his knees up to his chest, hiding everything important from view. Blushing, he spun, landing on Ryou.

"Take it off, take it off! Take it all off!" chanted Marik and Bakura.

Ryou took his briefs off quickly. The other two whistled as Ryou sunk to his knees, red faced, hands covering his crotch.

Marik looked at Bakura naughtily, "Your turn."

"No. I win. I get to keep my shirt on."

Marik frowned, "No! Get naked!"

"No!"

"Yes! What're you afraid of!"

"I'm not afraid!"

Marik lunged at Bakura who gave a strangled sort of cry as they fell backwards, "Take it OFF!"

Marik struggled with Bakura's shirt, pulling it up. Bakura tried to pull it back down. Marik pulled up. Bakura pulled down. With a finally jerk, Marik pulled the shirt off him.

Both boys lay panting on the floor, Marik on top of Bakura, straddling his waist.

Bakura looked don at Marik, whose head lay on his chest, "This is better than being bent over a motorcycle ... don't you agree?"

"Bakura!"

* * *

Whew! LONG chapter, but it ain't over yet! Soon the murderer will be revealed! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! And the buttons! "wink at Squirrelgurl"

Review PLZ!


	13. Chapter 13:We're Not Alone

I Cry Tears of Blood

Chapter 13:We're Not Alone

Marik yawned as he woke up. He sat up and stretched, taking a moment to admire the wild beauty beside him. Bakura ... how Marik yearned for him ... yet ... he couldn't trust Bakura. Not yet.

Marik looked at the clock.

_'Damn! It's almost four!'_

Marik shook Bakura gently, "Hey ...? Sleepy-head?"

Bakura frowned and muttered, "Whatsissashouwanting?"

"Wake up."

"No. I don't want to."

Marik poked a finger up Bakura's ass. The thief immediately sat up.

He glared at Marik and pinned him down, "NO! I'm on top!"

Marik rolled his eyes, "I did it only to wake you ... "

Bakura frowned and got off Marik, "Oh ... I'm sorry ..."

Marik grinned, "I'm hungry. I feel like pizza! Haven't had it in like forever!"

Bakura nodded, "I'll call for delivery. Just let me wash up."

Marik gave him a small kiss before walking outside to the living room.

Ryou was there reading a book. He looked up at Marik, "Finally woke up?"

Marik nodded, "Yup. Hey, I was thinking of pizza for lunch ... I love it and we haven't had it ... you know since ..."

Ryou looked around for a subject change, "Um, I have the number to call for delivery."

"Alright call. I want pepperoni, mushrooms ... and anything you want ..."

Ryou nodded and dialed the number. Marik walked back into Bakura's room.

"Ryou's ordering the pizza."

Bakura turned around from brushing his teeth and nodded, "Alright."

Marik hugged Bakura's waist from behind and nuzzled onto Bakura's back, "You're always warm ... "

Bakura smirked and bent over to finish up and accidentally-on-purpose "bump" his behind on Marik's ... body.

Marik jumped and let go, "Bakura! Honestly ..."

The thief turned around, dripping wet and kissed Marik's cheek, "Let's go, love."

He grabbed Marik's waist and pulled him close, steering him out of the bathroom.

"You called?" Bakura asked Ryou.

"I tried ... there was a message saying the phone had been cut off and orders had to be placed at the pizza place. I don't know if ..."

Bakura shrugged, "I'll go on Marik's bike."

"I'll come too," said Marik quickly.

"But if you go there won't be any room for the pizzas," Ryou cut in.

Bakura grumbled, "He's ... right, I guess. So, you'd best stay here. Stay out of trouble."

With a nod Marik threw him the keys and watched the thief disappear. Marik sighed and turned to Ryou, "So what should-"

Marik frowned. Ryou was gone.

"Ryou?"

No answer.

"Ryou?" Marik asked again as he went to search the rooms.

Bakura's room, Ryou's room, the bathroom; all Ryou-less.

Marik looked at Ryou's father's room.

_'Dare I go in ...?'_

"RYOU!" Marik screamed.

Still no answer.

With a deep breath, Marik walked to Mr. Ryou's-dad's room. With another deep breath he turned the knob and walked in to the darkened room.

"Ryou?" Marik called into the room.

A low familiar laugh echoed through the room.

_'Bakura's laugh ...'_

"Oh Ra ... Bakura!"

Marik fumbled for the light switch. He finally found it and flicked the lights on.

He gasped at the sight.

* * *

A/N: Short chappie but MAJOR CLIFFIE! If I say anything except: MUAHAHA CLIFFIE, I KNOW I'll give something away! So PLZ Review! Thank you for the badges "wink" JA NE! 


	14. Chapter 14: Revealed

I Cry Tears of Blood

Chapter 14: Revealed

Yugi sniffled as he looked down at his unconscious friend. Joey was strapped to the various devices around him, beeping, making shuffling sounds, and monitoring his every move.

Yugi touched Joey's hand and sighed, "Please Joey ... wake up ..."

Yami came into the room and hugged Yugi from behind, "Don't worry Yugi ... once he wakes up, he'll be able to tell us who tried to kill him."

Yugi frowned, "Do you think it was Marik?"

Yami bit his lip thoughtfully, "I would ... if I didn't have experience with how psychotic killers think ..."

Yugi turned to look at his counterpart, "What do you mean? You think it wasn't Marik?"

Yami sighed, "Well, not directly him anyway... you forget about his ... the presence inside of him."

"So you think it was Malik?"

Yami let of Yugi and sat at Joey's bedside, "It's a possibility, but would he really risk it? No matter how much he wanted to hurt Marik, would Malik really make it that easy for us to figure out who it was?"

Yugi looked at the floor, "So ... it couldn't have been him ..."

"It could have."

Yugi looked up at Yami frowning, "But you just said-"

"Yes, unless Malik was close to his goal. Then he wouldn't care who knew ..."

"His goal ... you mean he's going to try a takeover again?"

"I believe so ... since his purpose is to control Marik and use him to destroy the world."

Yugi looked confused, "So we really don't know ... do we?"

"No, no we don't. We can't go around jumping to conclusions."

Yugi sat next to Yami, "But who else could it be?"

Yami shook his head, "Anyone ... anyone who hates both Joey and Marik and will do anything to make sure they suffer.

Yugi touched Joey's hand again, "But how come there haven't been any attempts at taking Marik's life ... see that's where it gets confusing. Who'd want to hurt Marik ... yet not kill him ... they must want him alive for something ... "

Yami looked at the ceiling, "Sounds like Malik to me ..."

"But we just eliminated him! Yami you're not helping!"

Yami sighed and took Yugi's hands into his own, "Listen Yugi, I can't help you. Nor can I just to conclusions. Malik is not out. He never is ... right now he's our main suspect, we cannot let ourselves rule him out."

"I want to know who tried to kill Joey right now!"

Yami hugged Yugi close, "So do I ... but ... we have to wait. Wait and see if Joey-"

Yami froze when he saw Joey's hand twitch, "Yugi ... he's ..."

Yugi quickly turned to Joey. He opened his eyes halfway and gave Yugi a half smile.

"Joey! Oh god ... Joey who did-"

Yugi stopped when he saw Joey was trying to tell him something.

The blond whispered, "Scream ..."

Yugi frowned and saw Joey's mouth form a word which he recognized immediately. His eyes widened as Joey's eyes fluttered closed again.

"Oh god ... Yami ... Marik and anyone close to him ... they're in danger ..."

Yugi stood up quickly, "We've got to warn them!"

Yami nodded, "Let's go."

The two ran out into the night.

* * *

A/N: Short chappie. Build up tension. Can't say more! Review PLZ! 


	15. Chapter 15: Not So Innocent

I Cry Tears of Blood

Chapter 15: Not So Innocent

A/N: Okay. Cards on the table. This is the real deal revelation. Hold on to your seats!

Marik looked around the room. Everything was neat, white and spotless. Just what he'd expected, white sheets on the bed, clean drawers without even a spec of dust. But what made him stop and look again were the black candles on the floor.

"What the-"

The bed also caught Marik's eye. On it were a few books, opened to certain pages. There was a notebook with large red stains on it ... blood-stains.

Marik frowned as he looked down at the pages. There were names scribbled on it with large check-marks next to them.

Marik read them slowly, in disbelief, "Ishizu Ishtar. Check. Odion Ishtar. Check. Patrick Grenton; Detention dean. Check. Joseph Wheeler. Check. Te'a Gardener. Check. Bakura ... Pending ...?"

Marik put a hand to his mouth as he looked at the other books, "What the heck ... Having Your Way ... Unrequited Love ... Never Take No for an Answer ..."

Then he heard the laugh behind him. Marik whipped around and found, not Bakura as he'd expected, but Ryou.

He looked at Marik, smiling, "Fancy a spot of tea?"

Marik's mouth dropped open, "Ryou? What's ... why ... ? Why do you have these strange ...?"

"Come on outside. We'll talk on the couch."

Marik felt cold sweat trickle down his forehead, "Ryou please ..."

"Outside. Now," was Ryou's cold, clipped response.

Marik quickly walked out of the room and into the living room.

He looked at Ryou as he sat next to Marik and held out a cup, "Some tea?"

Marik took it with shaking hands, "Please Ryou ... don't ... don't do anything ... please ... you're ... you're not like this ... please ..."

Ryou cocked his head to the side, "Of course I am. I killed your family and anyone who pissed me off. People who want to hurt you don't deserve to live."

Marik's hands shook even more and he put the cup down, "You ... how ... you killed my sister! My brother! How COULD you!"

Ryou smiled and pinned Marik down onto the couch, pressing himself against the Egyptian, "It's because ... I love you so ... and I want to be your one and only ... "

Ryou pressed his lips onto Marik's demanding entry which Marik was forced to give. Ryou's tongue swirled around Marik's mouth, tasting, savoring the taste.

And Marik could do nothing but helplessly watch as Ryou revealed himself to be not the delicate, innocent boy everyone had thought, but a dangerous, sensual, lustful being.

Yugi and Yami ran to Ryou's apartment as fast as they could.

"Think we'll make it, Yami?"

"I hope so ..."

Yami looked around the street and something caught his eye, "Wait! Yugi! It's Marik's motorcycle!"

Yugi gasped and the two made their way into the Pizza place. They looked around wildly and found not Marik but Bakura, leaning against the wall looking bored.

"Bakura! Where is Marik!" Yami demanded.

Bakura glared at him, "Why! Come to accuse him of another of your silly gal-pal's deaths."

"He is in danger!"

"He is at HOME."

Yugi stepped forward, "Is he with Ryou!"

"YES. What is your problem today, pin-head!"

"Ryou is dangerous! He's the one who's been killing off all those people! And Marik is in danger!"

Bakura's eyes widened, "Shit!"

He ran out onto the motorcycle and drove away frantically dialing Ryou's number on his cell phone.

Ryou stroked Marik's perfectly toned torso slowly, taking in every bit of the Egyptian, now tied up and gagged. Tears spurted from his lavender eyes as this nightmare came true.

Ryou licked the salty drops away and tensed when the phone rang. He sighed and walked away from the shirtless beauty on the floor to answer.

Picking up the receiver, he held it up for Marik to hear Bakura's voice on the other end, "Marik! HELLO! Hello! MARIK! DAMMIT answer me! ANSWER! Ryou, you asshole, don't you dare do anything to him! MARIK!"

Hearing Bakura's voice, for what Marik thought would be the last time, made him cry harder. Ryou smirked and dropped the receiver. He disconnected the whole thing and threw it onto the floor.

Smiling even wider he looked at Marik, "My, we're sweating! It's a bit hot here, isn't it?"

The paler boy opened a window and allowed the chilly air to enter. He quickly walked back to Marik.

Ryou giggled and stroked Marik's nipples while straddling the darker boy's waist, "So now we're cold ... or is it we're turned on ...? I know I am ..."

Ryou's tongue flicked over Marik's hardened nubs. Marik only sobbed and turned away.

_'Please ... somebody ... Bakura ... please ...'_

Ryou smiled, "Don't you see Marik ... you might as well lean back and enjoy ... this is only the beginning ..."

A/N: THERE! "wails" Now you know! DUN! DUN! DUN! Very predictable, I know! But it isn't over yet! Don't you want to know how this whole mess is resolved? Ryou is RAPING Marik! "raises eyebrow" Or something like that ... heh ... REVIEW PLZ!

Oh yeah ... check out my new fic: Guilty As Charged. "wink"

R&R PLZ!


	16. Chapter 16: And they lived happily

I Cry Tears of Blood

Chapter 16: And they lived happily

Bakura jammed his cell phone into his back pocket, "Dammit! Fuck ... Ryou better not have done anything to MY Marik!"

Putting the pedal to the metal, Bakura made it to the building very quickly. He ran up the stairs and to the room, and kicked the door open.

But he was caught off guard when he was met by darkness and silence.

"Marik! MARIK!"

Walking in cautiously, Bakura looked around wildly. He suddenly heard a whimper near the couch.

Striding towards it quickly he prepared himself for the worst. He gasped when he saw Marik, hands tied behind his back, ankles tied, and pants down to his knees.

Bakura bent down and held Marik tightly, "Oh Ra ... I'm so glad you're okay ..."

He helped put Marik's pants back on.

"It's going to be okay ..."

Marik started shaking his head frantically.

Bakura frowned, "What's wrong?"

Then he felt cold metal against his temple and he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Get up, dear Bakura ..." came Ryou's voice.

Bakura slowly stood up, "Ryou ... what the hell is wrong with you!"

"I hate you ... the way you claimed Marik as yours ... the way it was always you who came out the victor! The way you were always the strong one while I ... I ... the WEAK one! NO! I'm SICK of it! SICK of being the weakling! And Marik is MINE! I won him fair and square! Killing down anyone that stood in my way! He's mine ... but you ... you're still here!"

Bakura frowned, "Ryou ... Ryou ... "

Ryou pointed the gun at Bakura and pulled the trigger. Yugi and Yami arrived just in time to see Marik lunge in front of Bakura.

Ryou's eyes widened, "NO!"

His brain registered bits and pieces of it. Blood everywhere. Marik on the floor. Blood around him ... the gun in his hands. Blood ... the gun ...

_'I killed ... I killed Marik ... NO!'_

Ryou looked at the gun, "Whoso shed man's blood ... by man his blood be shed ... "

And suddenly he was falling. Falling for what seemed an eternity. And all went black.

* * *

"Miracle! What do you mean miracle! Don't talk about RYOU like that, you hear!"

Marik grabbed the doctors' coat and Bakura pulled him away, "Darling ... your arm ..."

Marik looked down at his bandaged arm. The painful reminder of what had happened three days ago ... what would've happened if he hadn't jumped in front of Bakura ...

"Well!" asked Bakura angrily. "Can we see him or not, dammit!"

The doctor, quite scared by Marik and Bakura, nodded. The two quickly strode into Ryou's room.

They found him awake, staring out a window from his bed.

"Ryou?" asked Marik gently.

Ryou smiled, "Hi Marik. Hello Bakura."

Bakura frowned at him and put an arm around Marik's waist.

Ryou blushed, "Marik ... Bakura ... are you two going out ...?"

Ryou quickly looked down at the sheets of his bed.

Marik hesitated before answering truthfully, "Actually ... yes ... "

Ryou looked up, eyes wide, "What!"

Marik bit his lip, "Ryou ... "

Bakura's hand went for his deck.

Ryou suddenly blushed again and giggled, "I knew it! AW! You're so cuuuute together! Marik and Bakura sitting in a tree ..."

The other two sighed in relief.

Then Bakura shook his head, "Gave us quite a fright, you know ...?"

Ryou looked down at the sheets again, "I'm sorry ... I frankly don't know what came over me ... and I don't remember anything after my father's death to boot ..."

Bakura shrugged, "You didn't kill anyone important ... no worries."

Marik shrugged too, "Yeah, couple of teachers ... Te'a ... you know. No one will miss them."

Ryou smiled mischievously, "I bet you won't!"

"No I won't! Math makes no sense! That Pythogrun Therum shit's driving me crazy! But you'll help me out, right Ryou?"

Ryou giggled again, "Help ... but I can't let you copy!"

"Aw come on Ryou ..."

Bakura stood up suddenly and looked at the doorway. Joey and Yugi were standing there.

Joey nodded to them, "Ey."

Yugi smiled, "We just came to say good-bye. Joey's feeling better now."

Joey looked at Ryou, "You're not weirding out right? I mean Bakura and Marik are dating ..."

"Oh no!" Ryou said with a smile. "Marik's too wild for me."

"Too wild! What do you mean!"

With that Yugi and Joey waved to Bakura who sweatdropped back. But he smiled.

_'Things ... are finally back to normal ... or ... as normal as they can get with me and Marik, anyway ...'_

The End.

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer

Anything that is not the plot and dialouge and certain ideas, is not mine. The mathematical theorems are credited to whoever invented them. All characters belong to Mr. Takahashi, or Konami ... or whoever. Any names ... "sighs and starts to get annoyed" well, you get the point! Jeez.

Review PLZ! Tell me how you liked that ending.


End file.
